


An ordinary afternoon

by Rehe_im_Walde



Series: Guitar husbands summertour 2019 [5]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff, Guitar husbands, M/M, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehe_im_Walde/pseuds/Rehe_im_Walde
Summary: Rammstein guitarists Paul and Richard have another of their joint practice sessions they have started to do after the 2019 summer tour.This time however, Paul has something else in mind as well..
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Series: Guitar husbands summertour 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	An ordinary afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are, ofcourse, their own and not mine. All thoughts and conversations are fictional.

Paul was the first to arrive at the Rammstein practiceroom. He was looking forward to an afternoon of playing with Richard, a habit the two of them had picked up after the summertour of 2019.  
Rammstein as a whole had only met up a few times after that, mostly to discuss the next tour they would undertake. The other bandmembers all had their own sideprojects they were working on in this Rammsteinfree period. Flake was on a tour of his own, promoting his latest book; his deadpan humour a big succes with Rammstein and Berlin enthousiasts alike. Schneider had a young family and loved this time of seeing his kids grow up and starting school, and was also happy to endorse his drumminggear in interviews and trade fairs when the company that made it asked him to.  
Oli happily managed to stay out of the limelight as much as he could, the total opposite of Till who had taken the opportinity to expand his 'Lindemann' franchise.

'Lindemann' had by now outgrown it's start of just being a rockband (which was still a part of it) and had over the years, with the help of Till's ever growing entourage and Zoki, a filmdirector who directed several Rammstein videos, turned into an fullblown performance art concept centered around Till himself and his likes and dislikes in life.  
As Till's likes included sex and lots of it (not new to his bandmates who had never known him differently), the project that had started with poetry and an album had recently culminated in a couple of full-on pornvideos featuring Till himself as the leadactor.  
The other Rammsteiners were happy to let him express his interests away from their joint band, inwardly relieved they didn't have to feature in the project themselves (one 'Pussy' video was enough for the others, and for that they had hired pornactors to do the actual deed).  
They just hoped that by the time the next tour started Till would have gotten it all out of his system.  
Only when a video was included in the project of Till having sex during a Rammstein concert under the stage that supported Schneider's drumkit, the others had considered stepping in and complaining about it, but had decided against it, following Oli's motto 'Never complain, never explain'.  
Particularly Schneider was not amused at what had apparently been going on under his feet without him knowing it, but the others had managed to soothe him with assurances that they would fully support him throwing his drumsticks at Till should it ever happen again, and with that the matter had been laid to rest as one of several 'topics to ignore to keep Rammstein alive'.

Neither Paul or Richard had any fixed commitments this time between the Rammstein tours. For Paul this was not unusual, he had too many interests to focus on just one and spent most of his offtime hanging around with friends and family.  
Richard as a rule had an urge to 'prove himself', in the past this had caused several clashes with bandmates and others around him, but this time it so happened that the bandmates of his other band 'Emigrate' were occupied as well, so he didn't have his usual outlet.  
This had caused him some anxiety after the Rammstein tour, but as pretty soon afterwards Paul and him had taken up playing together regularly, it turned out that this worked great as an alternative outlet.

Their joint sessions were just for fun, so there was no pressure of having to 'score' or make deadlines, which Richard realised was a relieve, and helped him relax and enjoy just making music with his friend.  
For Paul it worked the other way around, he actually played more during the offseason now he played with Richard than he had in the past, but he too enjoyed having some consistency and stability in practising.  
That their playing strictly speaking wasn't just *guitar* playing, but also included some other types of 'play' they enjoyed together was something that had started as a bonus, but was by now a part of their being together that they both looked forward to more and more.

So when Paul had called the other guitarist yesterday to arrange a playdate today, Richard had eagerly agreed, not suspecting anything out of the ordinary at first.  
"Looking forward to it! Same time and place as always I assume? So I'll see you tomorrow evening then?" after which he had almost hung up the phone, before Paul interrupted.  
"Same place yes, but I was wondering if you're up for meeting early in the afternoon?"  
"Afternoon? That's new, since when do we play that early?"  
Hearing the reply Paul grinned as he imagined Richard's grumbling face when he said it: the other guitarist was not a morning person, considering anything before 11 o'clock an unfit time to be awake.  
"Don't worry, I won't deprive you of your beautysleep.." Paul grinned again at the sounds of protest on the other end of the line "..but I thought it would be nice for a change. And I have another request.."  
"What?"  
"Can you wear your black button down shirt?"  
Silence on the other end, but Paul decided not to offer any more explanation than he needed to, so he waited for Richard to respond.  
"...You want me to dress up? Since when do we dress up for a session in the Rammstein practiceroom?"  
"I just thought it would be fun.." Paul didn't want to give away any information on the little extra he had in mind, but he knew other ways to convince his friend "..ofcourse you don't have to, I just think you look really hot in that shirt, but if you don't want to, then that's okay..I guess.." Paul tried to sound disappointed, which wasn't easy while still grinning at the thought of Richard's face at the other end.  
"No, I'll do it if that's what you want, I just..you know what, never mind, I'll see you in the afternoon then?"  
And with that they had said their goodbyes.

\-----

Paul had just started unpacking his guitar, when Richard arrived. As Paul had hoped, the other guitarist didn't just wear Paul's favorite shirt, but had dressed up to match his entire outfit with the accompanying pants, boots and jewelry. Paul himself had also chosen to wear an outfit he knew Richard would like, including the other man's favorite darkgrey beanie.

After he had taken off his coat and put down his guitarcase Richard walked up to Paul, effortlessly slipped his arms around the other man's waist and pulled him towards himself for a hug and a tender kiss in Paul's neck "Hey baby.."  
Paul laid his arm around Richard's shoulders, gently stroking the hair on the back of his neck happy to feel Richard close again "Hey honey, you look really good.."  
Richard grinned and turned a little to be able to look at Paul, without letting go of the hug "You don't look half bad yourself, shorty.."  
"Well, if I ask you to doll up, I can't very well come in my joggingpants, can I, you diva you.." he gave Richard a few kittenkisses, enjoying Richard's cologne "..you smell nice too..still into peaches I notice.."

Both guitarists grinned at eachother, then leaned in again, locking lips, taking their time for a slow and easy kiss, savouring eachother's presence.

"Sooo...should I even unpack my guitar, or is this what you had in mind for this afternoon?" Richard grinned mischievously at Paul, his hands still on the other's back.  
"Believe it or not, I did want to play guitar as well.." Paul grinned in return "..so stop distracting me with your peachiness while I want to work."  
Richard laughed, gave Paul a quick peck on the cheek, but then let go of him to start getting his guitar ready as well.

After warming up they decided to go through various songs on the setlist of the last tour, occassionally pausing for a moment to chat and get refreshments.  
"I love 'Sehnsucht', I say we keep that on the setlist for next tour."  
"Agreed, but I don't think we've got much to worry about, the others like that one too.."

"Do you think 'Sex' will be back on the table? We skipped that last year after a few concerts" Richard referred to a song from their last album.  
Paul snorted "You'd think Till has had enough of sex on tables after the 'Lindemann' project, he's probably happy to have a nice relaxing time with Rammstein and tinker around with his flamethrower."  
"The minute he'll write lyrics about celibacy, we should probably start to worry though."  
"I don't see that happening anytime soon, do you?"  
"I bet Schneider wouldn't mind...it'll save him a lot of bent drumsticks.."

\-----

After another hour of playing and chatting Paul looked at his watch and realised it was time for his other plan for the afternoon. He got up and put his guitar on a stand, then walked over to Richard, got his guitar and put that away as well.  
Richard followed his actions with a curious look on his face "What do you have in mind Pauli?"  
"Get your coat..we're going for a ride.."  
That was the last thing that Richard had expected "Where are we going?"  
"You'll see when we get there.."  
"But..what are we going to do?"  
Paul grinned to himself, Richard had never been a fan of surprises, he usually wanted to be in control of everything, but this time Paul was not giving him the satisfaction "Something fun.."  
"But..what about the guitars.."  
"They can stay here and have their own fun.."  
"But.."  
"Richard.." Paul walked up to where the other man was sitting and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek "..trust me..okay?"  
"Okay.." Richard still didn't sound completely convinced, but at least he got up now to do as Paul asked and put on his coat.

\-----

As they were driving in Paul's car, Richard had once or twice tried to get Paul to tell him what was going to happen, but the more Richard tried, the more Paul was determined not to give anything away until the last moment.  
The drive took them out of the city of Berlin into a wooded area where Paul pulled over and parked near a hiking trail in a nature reserve. On weekends there would be people around, but now, on this ordinary afternoon there was no one.  
Now Richard was even more surprised, the places the two attended together were almost always in a city as both guitarists, unlike some of their bandmates, were inveterate city-dwellers, but assuming Paul wouldn't answer questions anyway he got out of the car.

After walking into the forest for a few minutes he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer "Come on Pauli, tell me what we're going to do.."  
Paul smiled and took Richard's hand while the two continued walking "Okay fine, we're almost there anyway.."  
"I'm assuming if we would be going camping you wouldn't have asked me to dress up?"  
"No, we're not going camping.." Paul grinned "..but we should totally do that some time, you and me in one sleeping bag in a small tent under the stars.."  
"So then what..?"  
"Well, actually, I got the idea when Till got together with Zoki for those 'Lindemann' videos that they are collaborating on, so I.."  
Paul stopped when he realised Richard had let go of his hand and stopped walking a few meters ago. He turned around and saw Richard had turned pale.  
"Pauli...I...you know I love you and everything, but I'm not comfortable doing a video of.."  
"What? No! That's not what I was going to say at all.."  
Paul couldn't help but laugh at Richard's anxious face. He walked back to him and gave him a tight hug "You know I'm not into that either, baby.." and as he felt Richard relax under his hug "..honestly, what do you take me for, you perv.."  
He let go of the other man and smiled as he again took his hand and started to walk along the trail.

"What I was going to say.." with a chuckle he squeezed Richard's hand "..Till got together with one of our media-contacts to do a bit of project of his own. So I got in touch with... ah look, here we are.."  
The trail led to a small lake, secluded between trees and shrubbery.  
Initially Richard thought they were alone, but then he noticed two other people at the bank of the lake, fiddling with what appeared to be photo-equipment.

When the photographer looked up, Richard recognised him "Hey, it's Jens.."  
"Yep, I contacted Jens to see if he wanted to do a shoot with us.." Paul stopped and turned to Richard "..I wanted to do a shoot with just the two of us, and just for ourselves.. I'd love to have some pictures of you and me together, but all we have are the ones where we're in concert or when someone films us in public. I want some of us, you know.. together-together.."

Richard looked at Paul's smile and couldn't help but smile as well. He loved this idea and wanted to tell Paul how much it meant to him, but was overwhelmed, so after a few silent moments he put his arms around Paul's shoulders and kissed him before tightening the hug "I love it.." and as he gave Paul a few kisses in the crook of his neck "..thanks for coming up with this.."  
Paul smiled, enjoying the embrace "Good..let's go to Jens and hear what he has in mind.."

As they walked up to Jens, he and his assistant were still setting up their equipment. They greeted eachother with a hug. Jens Koch had been hired as a photographer for Rammstein relatively recently, but as he got along very well with all the bandmembers and turned out to make great photos as well, he had been asked to tag along on the previous tour to record it.  
In fact, Jens was one of the few people outside of the band who knew that there was indeed something more going on between Paul and Richard than just being bandmates.  
Even though they saw no need to disclose anything about their relationship in public themselves (and were even hesitant about sharing it with friends so as not to risk the media getting wind of it), they hadn't minded Jens to use one or two cute photos of them on his social media, an opportunity he had gladly taken.  
"Hi guys, we're almost ready for you, you can put your jackets here, and then, if you don't mind, could you go stand near the lakeside? There's this gorgeous background if I shoot you from here.."

Even though it was quite early in the year, it wasn't too cold, and there was hardly any wind that afternoon.  
After Paul and Richard walked over to stand near the water, Richard reached out his hand to stroke Paul's smiling cheek, with his thumb gently tracing the laughlines and Paul's lips.  
Paul laid his hands on Richard's chest, slowly moving them upwards to his face, caressing Richard's neck and jawline, as his own smile grew bigger, a warm feeling starting to well up inside of him.  
Without needing to talk, they closed their eyes and leaned in, lips effortlessly finding the other man's in a gentle kiss, Richard's hands still cupping Paul's face, Paul's on Richard's chest.  
Aware there were two others watching them, they pulled back a little, looked into eachother's eyes and smiled. 

Paul wrapped his arms around Richard's waist, while the other man embraced him. He rested his head on Richard's shoulder as they leaned against eachother, waiting for the photographer to get ready.  
"This is so nice...I love you baby.."  
Richard gave Paul a small kiss on his nose "..I love you too, Schätzchen.." he stroked Paul's sideburns "..did you have any particular idea for this photo?"  
"Lot's of ideas.. " Paul sighed "..one more elaborate than the other..but now it seems really simple..just you and me and that's enough.."

When Jens was ready he looked up and started to laugh when he saw the two guitarists silently enjoying their hug "It's probably not what Rammstein's evil guitarists want to hear, but you two are really cute together."  
Without any attempt to let go of the other guitarist, Richard replied "It's because of Paul, he's radiating cuteness, infecting others as well.."  
"Hey, I'm *not* cute!"  
Jens laughed and took a photo of the two, then showed it to them on the previewscreen "Not really convincing saying that when you are looking like this.."

The rest of the afternoon was spent taking photos, it turned out Jens had indeed several ideas he wanted to try out, and the guitarists were enjoying the shoot.

As the day went by, they noticed other people showing up in the forest for a jog or walking their dog and they decided to finish the shoot to avoid drawing onlookers.  
After making Jens promise he'd send them the photos as soon as possible, the photographers left, and the guitarists hand in hand followed the hiking trail back to their car, still basking in the afterglow of the shoot.

While Paul drove on he noticed Richard was unusually quiet.  
"Are you okay?"  
"More than okay.."  
Paul took a quick look at Richard to see him mischievously grinning at him, which made him smile as well.  
"You want to do some more playing when we get back?"  
"Definitely.."  
Richard laid his hand on Paul's thigh, gently stroking and squeezing it.  
Paul grinned "I was talking about guitarplaying.."  
"We can do that too..we have all evening.."  
They stopped at a trafficlight and Paul quickly leaned over to plant a kiss on Richard's lips "Hmm..I think someone is feeling a bit naughty.."  
"And I thought I was being all smooth and subtle here.." Richard laughed "..want me to move my hand away?"  
"No.." Paul gave Richard's hand on his thigh a quick rub and casually nudged it further up his leg towards his groin "..your hand is fine where it is.."  
"Now who's feeling naughty.."

Both were glad the trip back to the practiceroom was a short one. and after they had closed the door and taken of their coats, the two guitarists looked at eachother and smiled.  
"Let's play.."


End file.
